REBORN
by Aira Aura
Summary: Asamura Kengo who in heaven with Ryuuko want to go to the earth again. He meet with a boy named Yamino Kengo a boy looks really like him but lost half of his soul in some event and want Asamura to fill half of his soul. Starting that, they began to live as a new person, Yamino Kengo and had no memories. What will happen if he meets Akira, Aya and the others?
1. Chapter 1 : Regret

**Tittle : Reborn**

**Writer : Aira Aura**

**Anime : Monochrome Factor**

**Disclaimer : I Never Own Monochrome Factor. If I do own it . . . It will be a lot of Akira X Kengo and Kengo won't die ! ! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Regret**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The place which is called heaven (maybe) . Everywhere is white, not like in the shadow world. A blood haired boy looked at a lake , looking at scene of his sister, his friend Aya and his King. . . Akira Nikaido. The boy look into the lake intensely not noticing a man figure standing beside him until the man called his name.

"Kengo. .", the man voice really gentle and sweet.

"Ryuuko. . .", the blond boy look at the long black haired man. The man who have Akira face.

"What is it, Kengo?", the man smile smoothly to him.

"I don't think I can stay here. . . Looking at Aya and A . . . Akira here. I want to meet them", he buried his face to the man chest. "I miss them. .. I miss my family. . . I miss him"

Ryuuko carelessly the blond boy hair gently. He let the boy crying on his chest. He feel guilty to the boy, the former shadow factor. Because he gave the boy the factor that make the blond boy lose his live in Hommurabi hand.

"I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry for giving you the hard time. For letting you suffering till you die", Ryuuko tighten his embrace. Kengo embrace him back and keep crying till he stops.

"Kengo", Ryuuko lift the boy chin so he can look at him more clearly. "Do you want to see them again?", he smile gently.

Kengo eyes widen as he replay, "Can I? Can I really see them?", but his face turn to frown "But it's already 4 years since I dead. They already grown up. I don't know if I can face them. I know Aya's memories already back. . But still. . ."

"Then reborn back"

"Re. . Reborn?", the boy shudder.

"Reborn to a new person. There are empty body that need a new soul. And looks like. . . Your soul really perfect for it", he smiles.

"Wha. . What the. .. You mean a dead body?! You want me to live into someone dead body?!", Kengo yelled.

**_"It's okay Kengo-san",_** a black haired boy who have the same face as him look at him.

Seeing a same face really freak him out. He jerk back and point to the boy who suddenly stand beside Ryuuko. Ryuuko only smile sympathy.

"Err. . . Kengo.. This is. ."

"Why the hell there a boy who looks like me! ! And really looks like me when I'm middle school! !", Ryuuko and the black haired boy laugh at him.

**_"Haha! ! Really! ! I can't believe there are someone who looks like me this wimp!"_**, the black haired Kengo wink at the blond.

"I'm not wimp! ! !", he protest.

"Maa. . Maa. . Don't argue with each other", Ryuuko trying to calm the two Kengo which is standing in front of him.

"Okay! That's it! ! Who are you? !", the blond ask with irritated voice.

_**"My, my. . Sorry for being rude. My name is Kengo. . Yamino Kengo"**_, the black haired boy politely introduces himself and making the blond gasp.

"K. . Kengo? ? Your name is Kengo?", he stand still until the other boy walking and stand right in front of him.

_**"Yes. . It's nice to meet you. . Asamura Kengo"**_, the black haired boy takes the blond hand and kisses it.

Ryuuko can only sweat drop seeing the scene in front of him. It's look like a couple who have the same face. He hope they don't fall for each other. He calmed down and look at the two soul in front of him.

"Asamura , Yamino. . . You'll live together after this. Are you okay with this Yamino?"

The black haired boy look at the man, smile and still holding the other boy hands. _**"Yes, I have no problem with it. . . If Asamura here want too"**_, he smile naughtily and making the blond boy blush.

"What do you mean we will live together? Yamino? Ryuuko?", he confused.

"If you want to reborn again. Reborn with Yamino. Yamino died because of some event. But his body still alive.. He need the same soul to fill the half soul that he already lost. . and that soul is you. . . Asamura Kengo", this makes the blond startled hearing that statement.

"Is that true? Yamino?", the blond ask him. Yamino smile sadly and nod to the other boy question.

_**"I died because I tried a stupid things. Trying to save a man who being robbed. . . Then. .. being stabbed right to my stomach", he laugh bitterly "I can't believe I can be saved. . . If. . You want to become one with me. . Be part of my soul"**_, he look the blond full emotional.

"But I. .", the blond hesitated. He don't know what to do. Ryuuko put his hand on the blond shoulder. The blond look at Ryuuko who smile charmingly to him.

"Go. . This is the only way you can meet them. . Meet him again. ."

"B. . But. . Won't you be lonely if I go? I don't to leave you"

_**". . . . .",**_ Yamino just stand still looking at them and close his eyes tightly.

"It's okay. . I have that little boy who responsible to my death with me. If you go I won't be that lonely. . . But it makes me sad. . .", he kissed the blond forehead.

"Ryuuko. . ."

"Listen Asamura Kengo. . I'll be happy if you can see Shirogane and all of them in shadow world that '_I miss them_'. . . Can you do it?", Ryuuko look straight into his eyes intensely.

"O. . Okay", Ryuuko cupped the blond cheeks then kissed his lips and released him toward the other Kengo. Asamura put his finger to his lips and blushed when he remember the kiss.

"Remember, when you be reborn back. You might not recall your memories. I mean both of you. You will be a new person just like a newly born baby. You'll have no sins"

"No. . no memories?", Asamura shuttered.

_**"I don't mind if you want 'our' new soul fill with your memories. Since we going to be Yamino Kengo"**_, Yamino smile to the blond.

"Thanks. . Yamino", Asamura almost cried when Yamino willing to give everything to him.

**_"We going to be one after all! !"_** the black haired boy smirk and the blond chuckle in amusement.

Ryuuko hug the boys and laugh together with them before plant a kiss to the boys making them froze. Ryuuko chuckle looking at the boys. " Okay. . It's time for you two live a new live"

"Thank you. . Ryuuko", the boys smile at him.

Ryuuko smile back at them and began chanted something. A circle of light appears under the boys and turns them into a perfect sphere of soul. Their souls merge and make a new color of perfect ice blue color.

"This new soul color. . Will makes you two a cold person. . .", Ryuuko rise his eyebrows "Wow. . . I think the others going to have problem with Kengo after this. Since he's going to be a cold kind of guy. But. ." he smile holding the new born soul ". . it's okay. . Since he still have his old heart. . I mean there. . I can't believe their soul almost the same"

"Oh. . Just sent that boy soul back to their body", silver haired guys walk toward him.

"Sawaki. . . Don't be so cold. . I might not able to see him anymore you know", Ryuuko pout.

"You can watch him from above. . You really love that boy don't you?", Sawaki sigh.

"Maybe. . Cause my successor 'Akira' really love this boy? I mean maybe because of that its influence me", Ryuuko wonder.

"But your feeling towards your counterpart **(Shirogane)** still there aren't you?", Sawaki close his eyes.

Ryuuko turn around and put his arm around Sawaki neck and reply happily "Yup! ! ! Now it's time for our new soul back to it's body. . Care to do it with me? Since you already take care of him since he little"

Sawaki blush "That's when he a shadow factor holder"

"Haha! ! Okay! ! Off we go! !"

They disappear and appear back in hospital, beside a body. The machine show the lying body is almost dead. Ryuuko put the soul inside the body and the lying boy started to open half of his eyes lid.

"Kengo. . . Have a good life okay?", Ryuuko carelessly the boy cheek.

"Don't get yourself into trouble. We'll help you if you need it", Sawaki said coldly.

"Sawaki don't be like that. We'll be watching you Kengo", he give a peek smile on his forehead before he and Sawaki vanish in air. Kengo slowly shut his eyes back and continue his sleep.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is my first Monochrome Factor fanfic. I know it a bit twisted. . But note this. . Yamino Kengo have an appearance like when Asamura Kengo in middle school. His age is 17 years old and not a high school student because he already finishes his studies and have a high rank in University. Mostly in mathematics. That's why Yamino really polite when he talks to Asamura. If you have anything to ask review me or PM me. . I gladly to replay it. . Oh. . And sorry for grammar error. **


	2. Chapter 2 : Yamino Kengo

**Title : Reborn**

**Writer : Aira Aura**

**Idea : Kyoya Misaki**

**Beta : DevilKittyKat1**

**Anime : Monochrome Factor**

**Disclaimer : I Never Own Monochrome Factor. I only own Yamino Kengo~~~ and this story~~**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Yamino Kengo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I'm going to be late! Urgh~! Why did I go meet that stupid Akira anyway?! I have to hurry to deliver this document because of him too!", a woman run as fast as she can to her destination after she received a job from her boss to deliver the said document to their client, stating that it is really important. She dodges other people who in her way skillfully even when she wear her high heels shoes and pencil skirt. "Thanks to my experience when I was still a youth..", she mumble not realizing a raven boy in front of her, causes them to crash each other as the books and the paper scatter all over the ground.

"Itte... I'm sorry.", she apologized not looking at the boy as she rub her head.

"It's okay, Miss..", the boy lend his hand to the woman and she accept it. "Thank..y-", she paused and her eyes shot wide, looking at the boy. The boy glanced at the watch that attach to his wrist, "Oh my, I'm already late.. I'm sorry, Miss..", he pulled out a card and give it to the frozen women. "Please, call me when you have a free time.. I'l treat you after this incident.. Bye for now, Miss..", the boy quickly run fast, dodging the people. She look at the boy as he vanish into the crowd. She snapped her trance, slipping the card into her pocket, "Ah... I'm late!", once again she run to her destination but this time, as if her life depended on it.

"That woman.. I feel nostalgic.. I wonder why?", he clenched his fist over his chest while running to his work place. A University. "I think it's better to ignore it.. I am a Yamino.. I can ignore something that not very important. I wonder if that woman will call me... We were both in hurry, I guess..", he walk inside, leaving all his thought away. For him, work and life is a separate matter. What a serious 17 years old boy..

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aaah~ Finally... I made it on time~", she slumped over her desk office. Tired afer delivering the document. "I'm totally going to get fired if I haven't made it on time..", sighing to herself, she remembered her encounter with a certain raven-haired boy. "That boy...", she take out the card that she recieved from the boy in her pocket and looked for the name.

"Yamino..Ke..Kengo?", her eyes widen. Remembering the boy's look, who was as the same as her friend, whome already gone from this world, the same friend as her when he was in middle school. The name was the same except for the famly name. The boy that she and the King had miss the most, but that boy is a Yamino .. not an Asamura. He works ay a prestige University too.

'And he's also quite young for a person to work in the University.. Is he really not a middle school boy?'. If only she knows. "I better message him as a notice..", she reaches for her phone hesistantly, typing the message and push the send button, nervously. All of her co-workers look at her ridiculously when she was trying to send a one simple message.

Yamino was looking into his students assignment in his office when suddenly his phone vibrated, recieving a message from an unknow ID. He opened and read the message,

_**TO : Yamino-kun**_

_**Subject : Sorry for this morning**_

_**I'm so sorry, Yamino-kun. I hope you could forgive me.**_

_**I was really in a hurry this morning.**_

_**Oh my, how rude of me for not introduce myself.**_

_**I am Suzuno Aya. Again, I'm sorry for this morning.**_

He smiled to himself. Somehow this woman, Aya, gives some rings in his head. "Do I know this woman? Maybe it my imagination..", he mumbled to himself as he type a reply for the message,

_**TO : Suzuno-san**_

_**Subject: Re: Sorry for this morning**_

_**Don't worry about it, Suzuno-san.**_

_**It is also my fault.**_

_**I don't even realize you were even there.**_

_**I am busy currently.**_

_**I will call you for my forgiveness.**_

Aya quickly open her phone to the read the new income message. This Yamino aka Kengo doppleganger is really gently, unlike the Kengo she known of. The one who fomerly she know as kind and childish and stupid. This boy acts like a gentlemen. She quickly reply to him and bid him goodbye. She closed her phone and sigh. She's definitely going to tell him about the boy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akira might live in the Shadow World now but he have his own house when he's bored over there and decided to go for a walk at the Human World. She was runnning from her work place to his house. Her finger shook when she press the doorbell, silently hoping that the King is inside his home and not at at the Shadow World. She still panting from exhaustion when the door opened. The King look at his friend wierdly, wondering what happened to her.

"Aya, are you okay? You don't look so good..", The Rei King asked.

"Haa...ha...C-can we talk... hah... inside..?", Aya smiled at him trying to catch her breath back.

Akira nodded and let the woman went inside. She slumped on the couch, sighing in relief. She's really eager to tell the King on what she found. Akira sit infront of her patiently waiting for the woman to find her breath and the way she looked at him give him some vibe. Her eyes sparkled like when they were still a high school student and she started to part her lips..

"Nee, Akira... I think... I think, I saw Kengo.. B-but a younger version of him.", she stuttered as Akira widen his eye before he shrug it off, "Maybe someone who looks like him. You know each people have their doppleganger."

She laughed nervously, "Hahaha.. T-that's right.. K-Kengo has already..", she frowned, "...gone...".

"Yes.. He already gone….. I'm the one who take his body… He is not our Kengo then", Akira hide his eyes behind his bang. " There's no way he live.."

"But you know… Even if he's not that Kengo.. Somehow his aura just like him", she smile to herself. "I want to meet him again.. Even if he's not the real one"

Akira look at Aya and sigh "You know, you should act like that when he still alive. He is not him Aya. There's no way. It also impossible to say that he is reincarnation of him. Since the boy you meet already grown up", Akira snorted.

"But my intuition tell me that that the boy is him. His aura is him. You know I'm really perspective when it comes to this!", Aya voice harden.

The King sigh surrender to his stubborn friend "Okay then…. If he really exist.. Then give me proof.. That that person you meet is him. That his aura is 'him'".

Aya claps her palm together happily "Finally~~~ Let's go!", her track stop when she stumble into Kou. Kou hold her from falling. "Gahh! Kou! When you were here?!"

"How cruel are you Aya-chan~~", Kou pout still holding her. His hand on her waist and his other hand on her arm.

"He here the whole time Aya… And Kou-nii.. Let go of her", Akira deadpan. Walking straight to the door. He turn and look at Aya and Kou "What are you waiting for? Let's go already"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

They finally reach at X university. They in awe looking at the huge place. Kou whistle, Aya eyes glitter , Akira still with his bored expression.

"Are you sure this is the place? How could a boy work in here?", Akira ask.

"Well… This is the place where this card tell", Aya said before Kou snatch the card from Aya hand. He look carefully at the card then to the University and the card back.

"Yeah… This is the place… Hey.. where Akira?", Kou ask Aya and saw Akira already went to receptionist there. They walk towards Akira. All the student look towards them, whispering to each other. Some of the girls squeal towards Akira and Kou and as the boy entrance of Aya beauty.

"What can I help you?", one of the receptionist ask them.

"Ahh.. You see.. We trying to finding someone. His name is Yamino Kengo", Aya ask shyly.

"Ohh… If you want to find Yamino-san….", the receptionist look at computer. "Looks like he have nothing to do now. May I ask what is your name?"

".. Aya… Suzuno Aya.."

"Okay.. just wait for a moment.. I'll call him"

"Okay"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yamino in his office checking his students grade when his phone ringing. He answer the phone

"Hello…"

**["Hello Yamino-san… I want to tell you there a woman want to meet you"]**

Hearing it the voice of one the receptionist he sigh lowly "What is her name?"

**["It's Miss Suzuno Aya"]**

He froze for a moment thinking what she doing here? Is it time for his forgiveness? Whatever "I know her.. Tell her to wait at the cafeteria. I'll be there in…" he look at his watch "…10 minutes.."

**[" I'll tell her that"]**

"Thank you", he sigh. He think it really troublesome but his heart tell him to meet her. "I wonder… Why I feel like want to prank her? No..no.. Don't do that to a stranger. Don't shame Yamino blood line", he sweat drop.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"He say to meet him at the cafeteria 10 minutes from now", the receptionist smile towards them.

"Hey… Is it true that this Yamino person is actually a kid?", Kou ask.

The receptionist glare for a moment before hide it with a smile " Yamino-san is only 17 years old.. He already finish his studies in University when he 14 years old. He is our most intelligent person and lecturer here. Well you can call him professor. He really expert in Mathematics especially"

"Hmnn…. Professor huh?", Akira mumble to himself looking at the sky before Kou and Aya call him from afar. Akira with both on his pockets he walk toward his friends.

"Really rare to see you dazing like that since that day, Akira", Kou smile at him sympathy.

"Shut up , Kou-nii", Akira close his eyes in annoyance.

They walk till they arrive at cafeteria. They find their sit. Aya and Kou sit next to each other. Akira sit in front of Aya. The attention they got from the students kind of making the King annoyed.

"Kyahh! Look ~~ They really cool"

_"I wish he is my boyfriend"_

_"She really beautiful"_

_"What they doing here?"_

_"Are they are model"_

Aya and Kou sweat drop looking at the King annoyed face started to darken. First rule for them, the King doesn't like the crowd and attention. Kou almost turned back to his wolf form when Akira gave out a dark aura despite being the Rei King. Kou know his King extremely mad. The King aura made all the crowd shiver and leave them.

"A..Akira… Don't be mad.. You scaring everyone", Aya try to calm the King.

"That's true Akira… They just a students. It's normal", Kou smile nervously.

"Shut up.. They annoyed me.. And blame how you .. We looks like.. Do we even handsome pretty? That ridiculous", Akira hiss. He is former fighter. People should afraid of him not adore him. Sometimes he curse his face and attitude. It don't make any sense.

Suddenly, a new voice speaks up.

"I don't think it's bad when there were people likes you. It's natural to us human"

"Y.. Yamino-san", Aya shuttered while Kou gasp and his eyes widen. The King hears the foot step walking straight behind him. This Yamino person footsteps getting louder and louder and finally stop behind him. He know the voice. This is the voice which his former 'friend' always talk with him. He want to turn. But he afraid to face the person the fail to protect even if this person he going to meet is not 'him'.

"I never knew you brought friends with you Suzuno-san"

The newcomer speak again.

"I apologize.. I tell them to come with me.. I hope you don't mind", Aya stand and bow to Yamino.

"Then.. Care to introduce me to your friends?", his voice really soft when he speak but Akira can sense the tiredness in the other voice.

Kou stand and bow and smiling to the boy "My name is Kou.. Just Kou… But you can call me Kou-nii since you much more younger than me"

"I apologize… But I won't call stranger nii since I'm the only son in Yamino family. I have a reputation to take care off. I don't want to be misunderstanding with someone who isn't my family. It will give my family quite some trouble and I hate troubling myself", the boy said with a cold voice and stare and it give Kou the feeling to hide behind Aya but he endure it.

"Hahaa~~ I'm just joking", Kou laugh nervously.

"Then…", Akira can feel the stare from behind him "… who is this person?..."

Akira take a peek behind him and turn his body fully to face the boy. For the King shock the boy height is average, his raven hair is neat not messy and his bored brown eyes look straight to the King gray eyes (since Akira in human form.. So I will stay with gray but still red eyes if he in Shin form). The boy wearing a long sleeve shirt and black long trouser. His right ear wearing a small metal round earing. The King gulp steadily his breath before he answer the question the boy ask him.

"… Akira…. Nikaido Akira.."

The boy in front of them staring at Akira for long time before avert his eyes to Aya and Kou. Akira can see a glint of recognition but only a little. What Aya say is true. Even if it just a little.. He sense 'him' in the boy in front of him. Kou can't say anything. "Maybe he notice it too", Akira thought to himself.

The boy in front of them smile while gently rub his metal earing on his right ear.

"My name is Yamino Kengo… It nice to meet you all", his voice is so cold and eyes made them, even the King shiver right to their spine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The black haired latter look at the lake , chuckling to himself "Wow.. They really afraid at those Kengo's"

"Maybe because Asamura effect of factor still in his soul. After all… He have that thing inside him for quite some time", Sawaki said deadpan.

"Haha.. It my fault after all", Ryuuko smile sadly.

"Not all your fault.. Part of it is his fault.. He have the chance to become a King.. To be alive again.. But he don't want it.. Instead he follow you to here", Sawaki sigh.

"Yeah.. I really admire him sometimes… By the way Sawaki~~", Ryuuko grin lazily.

"What is it?", he question the former Rei King.

"Kengo family name… It's Yamino right?", Ryuuko tilthis head to side.

"Yes it is.. Why?", Sawaki brow rise.

"**Yami** means **Darkness** and **No** derive it to **Ou** it means **King** right? Then his name means…"

"King of Darkness….", his eyes widen.

"Are you sure he going to be alright? That name not that alright to me", Ryuuko face harden.

"Urghhh~~ If you make that kind of assumption.. Shirogane might be replace with him. Don't be ridiculous Ryuko. You really like to delusion youself", Sawaki groan leaving the former King alone.

"I hope you were right Sawaki.. Cause the last time.. He still have that power effect to him. You the one who take care of him.. You should know better", Ryuuko mumble slowly.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm really and truly sorry for my lateness~~~ Actually….. There are too many fanfic I need to catch up.. But maybe after a year.. After my studies~~ To Misaki-san .. Thanks for giving me ideas~~~ Hope can work with you again~~**

**As for the reader… Please give me some idea…. Or maybe a comment, critic~~~ Something like that…. That's all… Thanks for reading this chapter… I will answer any question in another chapter.. (Well…If you guys give me some question that's it~~)**


End file.
